Hasta que el día nos separe
by S Nuur
Summary: Y está muerto lo que nadie recuerda. La sangre que escribió la historia se borra de las piedras, crece la hierba y el mañana florece. Érase una vez un lugar que ya no existe. Faity Tale. Grantaire es un príncipe, Enjolras es un unicornio
1. Capítulo 1

_**María (Unicornia) me pidió un fic y yo me preguntaba: ¿qué le podrá gustar? Ejem... perdón por la obviedad.**_

 _ **Espero haber acertado y, si es así, ojalá lo disfrutes una millonésima parte de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. He vuelto a mi infancia por unos días ;)**_

 _ **Inspirado en el Lago de los Cisnes entre otras historias y cuentos.**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre a mirambella por el beteo.**_

 _ **Ah, nota importante: son cuatro capítulos y están todos escritos así que, a diferencia de lo que viene siendo usual en mí, publicaré religiosamente uno por semana. Puntualidad garantizada.**_

* * *

 _¿Conoces las leyendas de otro tiempo, las viejas historias que se narran a la luz del fuego al caer el sol y morir el día? Las nanas cuentan cuentos a los niños en sus camas, y en la humeante penumbra de las tabernas, los hombres se inclinan y susurran, con aliento aguardentoso, historias que en voz alta nadie se atreve a narrar._

 _Hileras de libros se apilan en las bibliotecas, criptas del conocimiento donde siglos de polvo y tinta yacen sepultados, olvidados tesoros de papel que amarillea y se deshace. Todo es humo, todo es falso. La historia es un residuo del pasado que se desvanece; es la estela, brillante y roja, de una estrella extinta tiempo atrás._

 _Y está muerto lo que nadie recuerda. La sangre que escribió la historia se borra de las piedras, crece la hierba y el mañana florece._

 _Érase una vez un lugar que ya no existe._

En aquel tiempo...

El bosque contenía el aliento, mudo y alerta, oculto entre los árboles. Los pájaros habían levantado el vuelo entre la sombría bóveda de ramas. Bajo el manto húmedo de hojas marchitas, la tierra parecía latir como un corazón, más y más fuerte hasta que...

...un jabalí salió chillando de entre la maleza. Lo perseguía un caballo cuyas pezuñas se clavaban en la tierra, levantando las hojas como una ventisca súbita de poderoso músculo y aliento jadeante.

Guiando a la bestia a fuerza de talón y rodilla, el jinete apuntó la ballesta y dejó volar la saeta. La punta de acero se enterró en un árbol sin llegar a hacer blanco y el jabalí desapareció en la espesura.

Siseando una maldición, el jinete refrenó su montura. La presa estaba perdida y quizá...

Quizá él también.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio que lo ayudara a orientarse, pero en torno a él no vio más que arboleda, y a sus pies el sendero hacía mucho que se había perdido. Calmó su sed con un par de tragos de vino, levantando la mirada hacia las ramas que ocultaban el cielo, y después avanzó guiándose por el musgo de las cortezas y los breves resplandores del sol poniente.

No tardó en distinguir el arrullo del agua. Un riachuelo discurría entre un bosquecillo de castaños de hojas amarillas y, poco más adelante, entró en un claro que se abría al cielo anaranjado. El curso del arroyo se amansaba en aquel lugar formando un estanque de aguas cristalinas. El jinete desmontó y dejó beber a su caballo, y al pisar la orilla algo crujió bajo su bota.

Era una granada. La corteza se había quebrado al pisarla y las semillas se esparcían rojas y brillantes como gotas de sangre. En los alrededores no crecía ningún granado; no había, que él supiera, ni uno solo en todo el reino. El jinete se inclinó para recoger la fruta, y fue entonces cuando su caballo piafó y retrocedió. Había pegado las orejas al cráneo y miraba con terror al frente.

El jinete se irguió y alcanzó la ballesta, cargó y apuntó en un solo movimiento...

Y su dedo se heló tenso sobre el gatillo. El blanco...

...era un caballo.

Había un caballo en el estanque, bebiendo mansamente en el agua cristalina.

El sol que se ponía tras las ramas bajas dibujaba su silueta con los trazos de una mano celestial. De pronto, caballo parecía una palabra burda para describir a aquella majestuosa criatura: su fisionomía poseía una armonía de incomparable perfección, la encarnación de un ideal imposible. Su capa era del blanco de la nieve virgen, inmaculada y resplandeciente como polvo de diamante, y sus crines caían sobre la grácil curva de su cuello como un velo de seda, rozando el espejo del agua que atrapaba su reflejo entre ondulaciones de plata.

El jinete apenas notó que su propio caballo había huido, loco de terror, y que luchaba contra las ramas bajas en las que se había enredado a poca distancia. No había bajado la ballesta pero tampoco podía apartar los ojos. La criatura lo vio entonces y alzó lentamente la cabeza, y el corazón del joven se detuvo por completo.

Estaba allí, pero sus ojos no querían ver; sus ojos lo veían y su mente lo negaba.

 _¡Dispara!,_ aulló una parte de él, aquella que el terror convierte en bestia.

No era un caballo; era un monstruo.

Un monstruo de ojos azules de pura luz de estrellas.

Su dedo permaneció rígido en el gatillo mientras la criatura lo miraba. Sus ojos no mostraban miedo ni tampoco ferocidad; estaban llenos de inteligencia y podían ver dentro de su corazón, asomarse al fondo de su alma. Las manos del jinete temblaron, su aliento se estremeció y todo se volvió niebla.

Entonces, rompiendo el hechizo de sus miradas encontradas, la criatura salió del estanque sin alterar la quietud del agua, como si caminara sobre ella. Ascendió por la orilla y desapareció en la espesura, y el claro quedó yermo y silencioso. Tras los árboles, el sol había caído.

Más tarde, mientras cabalgaba de regreso a la ciudad, se preguntaría si había sucedido realmente.

La granada que guardaba en la alforja, sin embargo, era tan real como él mismo.

•••

―Llévame a verlo ―le pidió Éponine aquella noche mientras se recostaban juntos en el heno del granero―. Di que me llevarás.

Sus labios estaban rojos del jugo de la granada que compartían, un manjar digno de reyes que ella comía como migas de pan. Estaba fascinada por su historia y la pasión adormecía su paladar.

Grantaire sabía que nadie más que ella lo hubiese creído. E incluso si así fuera, en nadie más podía confiar. El bosque era vasto y antiguo como el tiempo, y en su sombrío corazón inexplorado brotaban las fuentes de supersticiones y leyendas, historias fabulosas de incautos viajeros que juraban haber visto prodigios imposibles. Cazadores de todos los reinos habían batido el bosque durante décadas, persiguiendo quimeras y sombras, espoleados por la promesa de riquezas sin igual.

Imposible, decían sus ojos. Su corazón, no obstante, latía con emociones extrañas, y los ojos de Éponine brillaban como espejos a la luz de la luna. Era tan niña todavía, y tan deprisa había tenido que crecer...

―¿Y si fuera peligroso? ―preguntó Grantaire.

―Nada temo, valiente príncipe ―dijo ella sonriendo con picardía―. Sé que tú me protegerás.

Grantaire rió y dobló un brazo bajo su cabeza. Ella se recostó junto a él y susurró distante:

―Mañana es tu gran día. ¿Crees que sea una señal?

―Es un día como otro cualquiera ―dijo Grantaire con un deje de amargura―. Otro baile pomposo más.

―Quisiera ver uno alguna vez ―dijo ella, soñadora―, aunque no sepa bailar.

―Las damas de la corte parecerían prostitutas cojas a tu lado ―rió él―. Son bestias feroces y te destruirían.

Ella sonrió aunque supiera que mentía. No era bonita ni elegante como ellas, sólo una tosca moza que siempre olía a caballo. Su padre era el encargado de las caballerizas reales, y ella una sombra triste bajo el yugo de su ambición. Algunos sabían que el príncipe la visitaba por las noches, y al verla pasar, cuchicheaban. Se preguntaban qué había visto su Alteza en ella, pero sus padres, no. Ellos la cebaban y se quejaban de que no engordara, temiendo que perdiera la redondez de sus caderas y con ellas tan regia atención. Su mayor aspiración en la vida era verla engendrar un bastardo real que les permitiera retirarse con comodidad. En palacio vivían de forma sencilla, y aunque nada les faltara era intolerable tener que trabajar. Qué decepción se llevarían si supieran la verdad. La verdad era que su príncipe no compartía más que sus sueños y que ella suspiraba por otro, por un joven guardia de palacio sin apellido ni posición.

―Tráeme flores de la fiesta ―pidió, caprichosa.

―¿Y dulces?

―Dulces también.

―Te traeré pastas y guindas.

―¿Me llevarás al bosque?

Grantaire fijó la vista en las vigas del techo y desgranó las semillas de la granada. A lo lejos, una campana sonó. Tañó doce veces, y después su voz se apagó. Éponine se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

―Feliz cumpleaños, mi príncipe.

Sería rey algún día, más pronto que tarde, aunque no supiera reinar. El rey se estaba muriendo y él ya era mayor de edad.

•••

Una música lejana flotaba en la quietud de los jardines. La luna estaba alta y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. Ni una nube empañaba aquel día de júbilo. Tras los luminosos ventanales se oyó una aclamación.

En el gran salón de baile, las copas se alzaron y la multitud aplaudió. Alguien había propuesto un brindis y el príncipe probó su copa. Después la vació. Por lo menos el vino era bueno y abundante. La orquesta retomó la pieza interrumpida y el baile se reanudó.

Su padre, el rey, se había retirado muy temprano. Los asuntos de estado requerían sus mermadas energías y las fiestas lo fatigaban. El joven príncipe ejercía de anfitrión en su ausencia, custodiado celosamente por el consejero real.

―¿Puedo sugerir que habéis bebido suficiente? ―murmuró discretamente el anciano.

―Podéis, mi buen Leroux, mas pensad en mis invitados ―Grantaire hizo un gesto a un copero para que se acercara―. Si yo no bebiera, ¿no creéis que ellos tampoco? No sería educado ni decoroso, y mi fiesta acabaría tristemente y muy temprano. Sería una gran decepción.

―Su Majestad me ha pedido que vele por vos, Alteza ―le recordó el anciano cansadamente―. Sus palabras exactas han sido: "No permitas que se avergüence de nuevo".

Grantaire sonrió divertido.

―Ardua tarea os confían, consejero general. Habéis ganado guerras, pero mucho me temo que esta batalla la tengáis perdida. ¡Vamos, probad el vino, bailad con una dama, celebrad!

El anciano carraspeó y mantuvo su estricta pose. Sus pobladas cejas blancas se juntaron un poco más.

―Con permiso de su Alteza, es su Alteza quien debiera bailar. Allí veo a vuestra prima, a quien no prestáis la debida atención.

―No la diviso ―dijo Grantaire entornando los ojos con aire teatral―, aunque sí a sus pretendientes, cuervos con cola de pavo real. Como gustéis, ejerceré de espantapájaros. Sostened esto mi ausencia. ―Le dio su copa de vino―. Así tendréis algo que custodiar.

Los caballeros se apartaron al ver que se acercaba el príncipe, saludaron y se dispersaron. Grantaire y la dama quedaron así frente a frente, y ella inclinó graciosamente la cabeza y lo miró. Era sin lugar a dudas la joven más hermosa del reino, su belleza sólo comparable a su melancolía. Cuando sonrió, sus ojos no lo hicieron, y Grantaire la compadeció.

―Os veis deslumbrante esta noche, mi señora Cosette. Concededme este baile, ¿me haréis ese honor?

Las otras parejas abrieron un pasillo para ellos mientras avanzaban hacia el centro del salón. Grantaire tomó a la joven del talle, y la orquesta, a un gesto de batuta, comenzó a interpretar el waltz.

Bailaron sin hablarse, mirándose brevemente. Ambos eran excelentes bailarines, y su danza era armoniosa entre el torbellino de colores y sedas. El vestido de Cosette era de un pálido dorado, casi virginal, y aunque no necesitara más joyas que sus ojos, lucía un sencillo collar de granates que resaltaba contra la blancura inmaculada de su piel.

―Las damas dicen que no es apropiado para la corte ―dijo la joven al notar que había llamado su atención―. Dicen que es vulgar. Sé que no son diamantes ni esmeraldas, pero perteneció a mi madre, es una antigua herencia. Para mí posee un gran valor.

―Os acostumbraréis a las frivolidades de la corte ―le dijo Grantaire con pesar.

―Quizá, mas no sé si lo deseo. Todo es tan... opulento. Nuestra vida solía ser sencilla. Es algo abrumador.

Sin duda lo era; y Cosette, que brillaría si quisiera como un diamante entre guijarros, encajaba allí tan poco como él aunque fuera por razones bien distintas. Su compasión no era fingida como la de otros nobles cuando, al salir de la iglesia, daba limosna a los pobres como era tradición. Cosette miraba a los ojos a aquellas gentes, tomaba sus manos y les hablaba con dulzura. Parecía frágil como un cervatillo pero sus recatados modales tenían facetas ocultas. Éponine la había visto entrar a hurtadillas en los establos y escapar al bosque con su yegua, sin sus damas y sin escolta. Cosette, huérfana de padre y madre, era la única sobrina del rey y seguía a Grantaire en la línea de sucesión. El pueblo, sin embargo, ya la había coronado. Aunque no se habían prometido todavía, era cuestión de tiempo y ambos lo sabían.

Pobre muchacha, avocada a tan infeliz destino mientras su corazón aun guardaba luto por su padre, condenada a ser reina y bella esposa de un feo marido de costumbres licenciosas que no la amaría nunca como merecía ser amada. Grantaire pondría todo su empeño en hacerla feliz y fracasaría como fracasaba en todo. Su único don consistía en defraudar a todo el mundo.

La pieza tocó a su fin y los bailarines se saludaron. Algunas parejas se alejaron y otras se sumaron a la diversión. Cosette seguía junto a él pero, al mirarla, Grantaire vio que sus ojos se perdían entre el gentío: algo o alguien había llamado poderosamente su atención. Grantaire se giró siguiendo su mirada... y su corazón se volvió piedra y se paró.

Al otro extremo del salón se encontraba el joven más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto. Su rostro era mármol venido a la vida, sus labios, rosado terciopelo de la flor más espinosa. Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, y sus ojos eran del luminoso azul de las estrellas.

 _Luz de estrellas..._

Grantaire había olvidado cómo respirar. Se sentía invadido por una sensación extraña, entre el temor y la familiaridad, que no sabía explicar.

―¿Alteza?

Junto a él había un caballero que solicitaba bailar con Cosette. Ella aceptó gentilmente y Grantaire la dejó marchar. Cuando buscó con la mirada al desconocido, lo vio cruzar las grandes puertas acristaladas que se abrían a la escalinata del jardín. El joven miró atrás una sola vez para encontrar sus ojos y después salió a la noche.

•••

Grantaire lo encontró sentado en el borde de la fuente, rozando con los dedos el agua cantarina. Sus largos cabellos, recogidos holgadamente en su nuca, escapaban para enmarcar su rostro como rayos de luz.

Grantaire se sentó a su lado y contempló las ondulaciones del agua. Los peces dorados, usualmente curiosos y hambrientos, habían huido al otro extremo de la fuente.

―Sé que nos hemos visto antes ―dijo Grantaire, aunque no alcanzaba a adivinar cuándo o dónde.

―Sin duda yo sí ―dijo él. Su voz era suave y vibrante y pulsó cuerdas ocultas en su alma―. Todos conocen al futuro rey.

―No recuerdo haberte visto en la corte ―dijo Grantaire―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Me llamo Enjolras.

―Enjolras... ―repitió Grantaire―. No es un apellido noble.

―Entonces yo tampoco.

Grantaire lo miró con escepticismo. ¿Se burlaba? Decía no ser noble y parecía de la realeza. Tenía el aspecto que un príncipe debería tener. Su porte, su atuendo... Sus ropajes eran sobrios, pero tan finos que parecían tejidos con sombras y luz de luna. Grantaire nunca había visto nada semejante, pero tampoco había visto a nadie como él. Por alguna razón que trascendía su sobrenatural belleza, se sentía intrigado y fascinado por su presencia.

―Eres extranjero ―creyó adivinar.

―Nací en la ciudad de Re'em ―dijo él.

―Jamás oí hablar de ella.

―No está lejos.

Tras los grandes ventanales, las siluetas danzaban en un teatro de sombras. La música llegaba apagada hasta ellos y las voces enmudecían en la distancia. Hasta los grillos callaban, y las aves nocturnas habían desaparecido.

―Hermosa fiesta ―comentó Enjolras mirando a lo lejos―. Fastuosa, a decir verdad.

―¿No lo son todas? ―suspiró Grantaire―. La corte siempre encuentra motivos para festejar.

―¿Qué se festeja esta noche?

―¿Es que no lo sabes?

―Debe ser muy importante cuando la ciudad se ha vestido de gala. En la plaza he visto unas curiosas guirnaldas... colgadas de sogas...

Grantaire lo miró confuso hasta que comprendió. La mirada de Enjolras era sombría cuando añadió:

―Parece que los cuervos también festejan. Hoy habrán cenado bien.

―Eran criminales ―argumentó Grantaire.

―¿Lo eran? ¿Qué crimen cometieron?

Grantaire fue a responder y descubrió que no podía. Los labios de Enjolras se fruncieron con desdén.

―Príncipe del reino ―susurró―, rey de las tabernas de mala reputación.

Grantaire lo miró con desconfianza.

―¿Es ahí donde nos hemos visto? ―preguntó cautelosamente.

―Tú no ves nada, príncipe.

―¿Qué es lo que debo ver?

―Que tu pueblo es miserable y sufre. Te mezclas con la plebe y bebes su vino, te acuestas con ellos, pero cuando mueren no preguntas por qué.

Grantaire entornó los ojos. Era suficiente.

―Cuidado, quien quiera que seas. Soy más paciente que mis semejantes, pero te aconsejo prudencia.

―¿Es un crimen decir la verdad? Entonces soy un criminal y merezco el cadalso.

 _El cadalso..._

―¿Quién eres? ―siseó Grantaire con un escalofrío. Se puso de pie.

―Un ciudadano ―dijo Enjolras con calma― de la ciudad de Re'em.

―Ese lugar ni siquiera existe.

―Existe ―dijo él sombríamente―, pero tú no lo ves.

En el salón, los invitados aplaudieron entre exclamaciones de asombro. Un paje salió, divisó a Grantaire y corrió hacia él.

―¡Alteza! ―llamó―. ¡Alteza, el pastel!

―Voy enseguida ―dijo Grantaire. Se volvió hacia Enjolras...

...pero ya no lo vio.

―¿Dónde ha ido? ―exclamó mirando en derredor. El paje lo miró con incomprensión.

―Alteza, ¿quién?

Grantaire palideció. Había enloquecido y veía espíritus y sombras.

 _No ves nada..._

O todos estaban ciegos y el clarividente era él.


	2. Capítulo 2

Uno de los condenados había matado a su hermano en una disputa por la herencia. El otro había violado a una mujer.

Los cuerpos aun se exhibían en la plaza pública para servir de ejemplo a quienes quebrantaban la ley, para ser pasto de cuervos y alimañas y lúgubre recordatorio de la miseria humana.

Estaba arraigado en el corazón del hombre, se dijo Grantaire cuando aquella noche se detuvo en la plaza, donde la brisa balanceaba los cuerpos sin vida entre ominosos crujidos de la soga. Estaba en su misma naturaleza. La piedad es una virtud pero la codicia es un instinto, y el segundo se impone siempre a la primera. El más mísero de los hombres es mezquino también, pues, dada la ocasión, hará con sus semejantes lo que otros hicieron con él. Así se siente al fin alguien; así se pudre su conciencia y acaba, en el mejor de los casos, colgado del extremo de una soga.

 _No ves nada._

Pero veía, y demasiado bien. Grantaire apuró la botella y la dejó en el cadalso a los pies de los muertos.

 _He aquí a mi pueblo..._

Pronto tendrían el rey que merecían.

•••

Grantaire no regresó al claro del bosque, y las semanas transcurrieron sin acontecimientos.

Cosette se sentaba bajo los arcos de la galería que se asomaba al jardín, custodiada por la guardia de palacio, y leía abstraída en mundos de ensueño. Si a veces levantaba la mirada y a sus labios asomaba una sonrisa, sólo el receptor de aquella sonrisa lo notaba.

Éponine trabajaba duro como siempre, viendo encallecerse sus manos. A veces, ella también sonreía, aunque él no la viera, aunque no supiera que existía. Cuando Grantaire la visitaba, trataba de hacerle prometer que la llevaría al lugar donde había presenciado aquel prodigio, pero Grantaire temía que la criatura, si existía y si la encontraban, se mostrara desconfiada y agresiva. En los libros se la describía como tímida y esquiva, pero combativa y de temible furia si se la hostigaba excesivamente.

Grantaire leía libros; así invertía las horas de inquietud e insomnio. Vagaba entre los polvorientos estantes de la biblioteca y alimentaba con especulaciones sus demonios. Entre las páginas de antiguos códices encontró grabados de criaturas grotescas y monstruosas, conocidas por muchos nombres en muchas lenguas distintas. Su aparición era para unos un buen augurio, un presagio de muerte para otros. Su fabuloso cuerno poseía extraordinarias propiedades curativas, era fuente de longevidad e incluso se creía que otorgaba la vida eterna.

Vivir eternamente, qué castigo tan atroz.

Descansó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró el códice entre una nube de polvo. Alguien había malgastado grandes cantidades de tiempo y carísimos materiales en poner por escrito aquella sarta de supersticiones y tonterías. Cánticos paganos y doncellas vírgenes... Nada más alejado de lo que era él.

Levantó distraídamente su copa y resopló al comprobar que estaba vacía, y mientras la arrojaba sobre la mesa se descubrió pensando en el misterioso joven. No había vuelto a verlo desde la noche del baile, y aquello era más desconcertante todavía.

 _Ciudadano de Re'em._

Grantaire se levantó y anduvo entre el laberinto de estantes sin saber qué buscaba, alzando la lámpara para revelar tomo tras tomo y nombre tras nombre. La luz hería sus ojos y por un momento lo cegó. Había algo vivo en el fuego, un vacío oscuro y vigilante entre la ondulación de las llamas que siempre lo había turbado de modo inexplicable.

 _Re'em. Ciudadano de Re'em..._

―Aquí no lo encontrarás.

Grantaire se giró de golpe y la lámpara se hizo añicos en el suelo. Por fortuna, la llama siguió ardiendo en la mecha y no lo dejó sumido en la oscuridad...

Con él.

―No está en los libros ―dijo Enjolras. La luz besaba el velo dorado de sus cabellos mientras seguía con los dedos las letras en relieve de un tomo―. Si preguntas, nadie te responderá.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo Grantaire aunque creía saberlo.

―Existe. No está lejos.

―Ni siquiera pondría la mano en el fuego por que existas tú.

Enjolras lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban como el agua bañada de sol.

―¿Acaso no me ves?

―Últimamente he visto muchas cosas. No sé si puedo confiar en mis ojos.

―Entonces... ―Enjolras se movió hacia él. La llama que ardía moribunda en el suelo tembló cuando pasó junto a ella para detenerse frente a Grantaire y, sin dejar de mirarlo, posar una mano sobre su pecho― no veas con los ojos.

Grantaire jadeó. Su corazón se lanzó al galope ante su proximidad y su contacto, pero no pudo retroceder ni un paso y tampoco lo deseó. Descubrió que no era temor lo que sentía, sino algo más profundo y desgarrador. Quería grabar su rostro a fuego en sus retinas: cada rubia pestaña y cada pliegue de sus labios. Su mano se movió sin que mediara su voluntad para envolver la suya sobre su pecho, pero entonces él retrocedió.

―Existe ―dijo―. Si vienes, te lo mostraré.

•••

Los caballos estaban alterados. Hasta el patio llegaba el estrépito de sus coces y frenéticos relinchos.

Éponine trataba de calmarlos cuando el príncipe entró en los establos.

―¡Grantaire! ―lo llamó la muchacha antes de notar que no estaban solos. Miró a Enjolras confusa y desconcertada, y después bajó la vista avergonzada―. A... Alteza...

―Tranquila ―la calmó Grantaire. No veía la necesidad de fingir―. ¿Qué les sucede a los caballos?

―No lo sé, han enloquecido de repente...

El caballo de Grantaire se encabritaba en su cubil con los ojos en blanco, y el resto de los animales no estaban en mejor estado. De todos ellos, sólo una yegua joven permanecía calmada. Era la yegua de Cosette.

Enjolras se aproximó y el animal bajó la testa para permitirle acariciar su plateada frente.

―Debemos irnos.

•••

Cabalgaron a través del bosque por los senderos abiertos, donde la arboleda era menos densa y permitía el paso de la luz de la luna. Enjolras abría la marcha a lomos de la yegua de Cosette. Grantaire era reacio a llevársela sin su permiso, pero era la única que se había dejado ensillar. Su propio caballo se había resistido como un potro salvaje, y mientras marchaban Grantaire debía hacer uso de toda su pericia para mantenerlo bajo control.

La noche avanzaba hacia la madrugada cuando abandonaron los senderos para internarse en la espesura. Allí, la oscuridad era casi total y tuvieron que confiar en los ojos de los caballos y en que ningún depredador les siguiera el rastro. Las nubladas laderas del bosque profundo eran territorio de lobos, y en las noches de luna creciente se los oía aullar en la distancia. Aquella noche todo era silencio, y entre la espesura no vieron brillar los ojos de ninguna criatura grande ni pequeña. No se oía el aleteo de las aves nocturnas, ningún roedor, ningún insecto; sólo las pisadas de los caballos entre las hojas y las ramas secas. Aquel silencio antinatural resultaba inquietante...

Aunque no tanto como él.

Enjolras cabalgaba silencioso y seguro del rumbo, y sólo en ocasiones se giraba para mirarlo, quizá para asegurarse de que lo seguía. Sus ojos eran nítidos a la luz azulada de la luna, y en alguna ocasión Grantaire creyó ver en ellos una suerte de melancolía.

―¿Dónde me llevas? ―lo interrogó mientras se inclinaba para evitar las ramas bajas.

―No está lejos.

Grantaire no tuvo más remedio que confiar. La arboleda crecía allí tan densa y salvaje que costaba distinguir ramas de raíces, y avanzaban trazando complicadas curvas para salvar el laberinto del bosque. Ya no sabía decir en qué dirección se movían; hacía tiempo que estaba desorientado.

Las nieblas del amanecer se levantaban hacia el púrpura del cielo cuando la arboleda se abrió a un extenso claro. Los árboles crecían allí espaciados y más altos, cubiertos de musgo y plantas trepadoras perladas de brillante rocío.

Enjolras se internó en el claro y detuvo a la yegua.

―Es aquí ―anunció. Grantaire lo miró sin entender.

―Aquí no hay nada. Seguimos en el bosque.

―No ves nada, príncipe. Mira bien.

Grantaire lo hizo con una mezcla de indignación y recelo, pero por más que buscó sólo vio arboleda. El cielo clareaba y pronto amanecería, pero no se oía el canto de los pájaros en las copas de los...

...árboles...

No eran árboles, comprendió con estupor. ¡Eran torres!

Eran ruinas, antiguas, devoradas por el bosque. La maleza había invadido las piedras, el musgo las cubría como un tapiz y las plantas trepadoras se aferraban a cada grieta, pero aun se distinguía la forma de algunas construcciones.

Grantaire desmontó con la mirada en las alturas y vio los árboles que creían en las torres. Raíces gruesas como el brazo de un hombre entraban por las ventanas y volvían a salir perforando muros con la fuerza inexorable de la vida.

Miró a Enjolras, que desmontó a su lado, y cuando avanzó, Grantaire lo siguió adentrándose en las ruinas. Frente a ellos, bajo el cielo de cuarzo, se alzaba un magnífico granado frondoso como el verano. Sus ramas se inclinaban vencidas por el peso de los frutos, y a sus pies, entre un lecho de azules nomeolvides, yacían las granadas maduras de piel rojo sangre. Enjolras se detuvo a recoger una y desde allí lo miró.

―¿Qué lugar es este? ―susurró Grantaire, hechizado.

―Es mi hogar ―dijo Enjolras―. Lo fue.

Con la fría serenidad con que se confronta lo imposible, Grantaire comprendió que lo creía. Lo veía frente a él, hermoso y etéreo bajo la rosada luz del alba, y sabía que no era de este mundo.

―¿Qué eres? ―susurró, como si alzar la voz fuera un sacrilegio.

―Un ciudadano.

―¿Es esto Re'em?

―Aquí se alzaba.

―¿Qué le sucedió?

―Ardió ―dijo Enjolras con un brillo ausente en los ojos―. La quemaron.

―¿Quiénes?

Enjolras aspiró el aroma de la granada.

―¿Por qué? ―insistió Grantaire.

―El pueblo se sublevó ―le explicó Enjolras―. Contra el rey, tu antepasado. Vivíamos bajo su tiranía, soportando su crueldad... día tras día... hasta que fue demasiado. ―Clavó en él los ojos y Grantaire sintió que su corazón se encogía. No encontró el aliento hasta que él lo liberó―. Nos arrancaron de los libros ―susurró con un tinte de rabia en la voz, mirando el horizonte que se encendía tras los árboles―. Nos borraron de la historia. Ya nadie vive para recordarlo. Para los días venideros, nunca habremos existido.

Estremecido, Grantaire contempló la desolación que la naturaleza devoraba. El tiempo se había detenido y a la vez avanzaba inexorable, sepultando aquel lugar y con él su recuerdo.

Avanzó, no supo por qué, hacia los restos de un friso clavado en la tierra, y apartó los tallos de enredadera para desvelar la desnuda piedra y los bordes agrietados de un escudo de armas. Arrancó el musgo que lo cubría, y los primeros rayos del sol bañaron el blasón:

Un unicornio... bajo un granado...

Sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados, y no osó mirar atrás, no se atrevía...

Cuando lo hizo al fin, supo que no lo encontraría bajo el árbol.

―No... ―siseó, rebelándose―. No huyas de nuevo. Sé que me oyes, ¡vuelve!

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Entre el velo de la niebla que se alzaba entre las ruinas, Grantaire lo vio galopar como en un sueño...

Como en otra vida.


	3. Capítulo 3

En aquella ocasión dejó atrás su caballo. Lo ató a las ramas bajas de un castaño cerca del riachuelo e hizo a pie el resto del camino.

"― _¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? ―le había dicho Éponine antes de partir―. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué me ocultas? Has vuelto a ver a la criatura, ¿no es así?_

― _Shhh, baja la voz ―Grantaire se ocultó con ella a la sombra del portón de los establos―. Escucha..._

― _No vas a llevarme ―lo acusó la muchacha―. Nunca ha sido tu intención._

― _¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?_

 _Éponine apartó la vista tercamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor._

― _Quiero... ―susurró con un hilo de voz casi inaudible― pedirle un deseo._

 _Grantaire la miró estupefacto._

― _Eso es..._

― _Es ridículo ―lo cortó ella apretando los puños._

― _No es lo que iba a... ¡Éponine!_

 _No logró detenerla antes de que huyera y desapareciera en el patio, y Grantaire se había marchado sin despedirse. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que las cosas habían cambiado si ni siquiera sabía de qué forma o con qué consecuencias? Todo lo que sabía era que él estaba allí con algún propósito que nada tenía que ver con el azar, que le había escogido por quién era y que debía resolverlo solo. Debía ver."_

Avanzó bajo la llovizna de hojas secas de los castaños. El silencio era tal que se podía oír cómo las hojas aterrizaban suavemente entre las raíces cubiertas de musgo. Supo que estaba cerca cuando no oyó cantar a los pájaros.

Se internó en el claro alfombrado de hierba. Allí, en el estanque donde lo viera por primera vez, volvió a encontrarlo aquella tarde.

El sol casi se había puesto pero la criatura no huyó. Fijó en él su penetrante mirada y Grantaire supo que lo estaba esperando.

Mientras observaba desde la orilla, murió el día y se apagó el último rayo de sol.

El cambio se obró como en un teatro de sombras. Vio a la criatura y vio al hombre: un ser y dos formas, dos mundos y una realidad. El espejo del agua se tornó transparente cristal y el reflejo se diluyó en el último resplandor del cielo. Cuando la luz de la tarde se volvió fría, la criatura ya no estaba y él ocupaba su lugar... etéreo y divino, humano y exhausto.

Tembló y sus rodillas cedieron a su peso. Cayó al agua, rendido, y Grantaire corrió en pos de él.

Se metió en el estanque sin pensar en lo que hacía y se arrodilló para sostenerlo. Lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos, desvalido y frágil, y el dolor y la añoranza lo embargaron sin explicación. Sus ojos ardieron mientras lo abrazaba, mientras Enjolras se ocultaba en su pecho y se aferraba a su ropa con los nudillos blancos.

―Ahora ya lo he visto... ―susurró Grantaire con la voz enronquecida.

―No ―respondió él―. No...

•••

Grantaire lo ayudó a regresar a la orilla, y Enjolras no tardó en recobrar el vigor. Se vistió con luz azulada y reflejos de agua, y su cabello se secó con un beso de la brisa. Grantaire lo contemplaba hechizado, perdido en una ensoñación.

Encendió una hoguera con ramas y hojas secas. El lento crepitar de las llamas llenaba el silencio mientras las chispas se elevaban danzando hacia la noche. Se había alzado la luna y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

Enjolras paseaba por la silenciosa orilla, irreal y etéreo, su cabello plateado bajo aquella fría luz. Grantaire atizaba el fuego lentamente, tratando de recordar las preguntas que había olvidado. Eran él y aquel lugar...

―Aquí fue donde le conocí ―dijo Enjolras en un susurro. Grantaire alzó la vista, conmocionado―. Cazaba en el bosque real. Sabíamos que estaba prohibido.

Enjolras se había detenido a poca distancia y contemplaba el estanque con expresión sombría. Grantaire se sintió invadido por una honda tristeza que no supo explicar. Su voz casi temblaba cuando dijo:

―¿Qué le sucedió?

Los ojos de Enjolras se entornaron de forma imperceptible. No respondió.

Con un escalofrío agazapado en la piel, Grantaire se levantó para alejarse del fuego.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó deteniéndose a su espalda.

―Hice un juramento.

―¿Qué juramento?

Enjolras se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Grantaire sintió la magnitud de su pérdida, pero también vio determinación.

―Tu rey es un tirano, igual que lo fue su antepasado. Tu pueblo merece un gobernante justo y digno.

―Y crees... que no lo seré yo ―comprendió Grantaire.

―Piensas que el mal es inevitable, pero embriagarte no lo hará desaparecer.

―Lo hace más llevadero ―No era cierto―. ¿Quieres que sea digno de reinar? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

Enjolras negó con pesar.

―No ves.

―Ayúdame a entenderlo ―le rogó Grantaire.

Enjolras lo miró largamente y al fin dijo:

―Te lo mostraré.

Salvó el paso que los separaba y Grantaire se estremeció al notar el roce su aliento. Su mirada atrapaba el brillo cambiante del fuego y sus labios...

Sus labios sabían a granadas.

Enjolras lo besó con la suavidad de la brisa entre las hojas, y Grantaire supo que negaría a Dios en aquellos labios, veneraría sus manos de rodillas, bebería hasta morir de sed en el cáliz de su aliento.

Rodeó lentamente su esbelta cintura, y entre sus dedos sus cabellos fluyeron como agua. Parecían tan toscas sus manos en contraste con su delicada piel...

" _...lo besó en el estanque de aguas claras, bajo la caricia de los rayos del sol, rodeando su pálida espalda para atraerlo hacia él. Se sentía radiante y completo. ¿Qué era aquella sensación?_

 _Felicidad, susurró una voz._

 _Lo había conocido en aquel claro mientras se bañaba..._

― _Te tomé por un ganso, por eso te disparé._

― _¿Un ganso, dices? ―Enfurecido era aun más bello._

― _Un cisne, más bien._

 _Habían contemplado juntos las estrellas, tendidos en la hierba húmeda, siguiendo constelaciones en el cielo de invierno._

― _¿Quién te contó esas historias?_

 _El segundo caballo al sur de los Gemelos..."_

Enjolras tocó su rostro con sus dedos, dejando a su paso una estela de recuerdos.

" _Fue el más afortunado de los hombres cuando nada tuvo._

 _Tenía el azul de sus ojos y el oro de sus cabellos._

― _No me digas adiós ―le rogó su ángel._

 _El sol caía y sus manos se unieron. No vería otro amanecer en sus ojos. Nada lamentaba salvo eso."_

Grantaire sollozó, pero Enjolras no lo liberó de su beso. Las lágrimas quemaron sus mejillas mientras todo regresaba...

" _Ira y fuego._

 _Furia de un pueblo miserable que enseña los dientes como el perro flaco y macilento._

― _¡Ya basta!_

 _O lucharemos._

 _A través de las llamas, vio lágrimas en sus ojos de cielo._

 _No llores por mí, no lo merezco._

 _Lo vio luchar gritando su nombre..._

 _Ardía, quería arrancarse la piel de los huesos... Gritó y gritó pero el dolor no cesaba... Gritó y gritó..."_

Hasta que colapsó en su beso.

Sus dedos languidecieron entre sus cabellos y su cuerpo cayó rendido.

Al fin, oscuridad y silencio.

•••

Despertó junto a los rescoldos de la hoguera, bajo los rayos del sol que colgaban de las ramas como translúcidas flechas. Más allá del brillante resplandor que lo cegaba, el cielo era de un azul intenso.

Grantaire se incorporó sobre el lecho de hierba.

Él estaba allí, recostado entre las flores, velando su sueño. Su blanca presencia irradiaba su propia luz, envolviéndolo en un sedoso velo. Se irguió majestuosamente entre ondulaciones de sus níveas crines, y con una última mirada de sus ojos profundos, se internó en el silencio del bosque.

El canto de los pájaros regresó tímidamente tras su marcha, y entre las flores se oyó el zumbido de las abejas. Grantaire parpadeó para despejar la niebla de sus ojos, y lentamente recobró el sentido y la consciencia.

Sólo entonces notó que su caballo estaba allí, sin miedo, paciendo mansamente entre la hierba.

•••

Era casi mediodía cuando regresó a palacio. La guardia abrió las puertas anunciando su llegada pero nadie acudió a hacerse cargo de su caballo. Solía conducirlo él mismo a los establos para encontrarse allí con su amiga.

Éponine... Casi la había olvidado.

Debía hablar con ella, recordó, pero no la vio en el patio ni en las caballerizas. Estaba por salir a buscarla cuando oyó quedos sollozos...

Encontró a la muchacha tendida en el heno, llorando desconsoladamente con el rostro entre los brazos.

―Éponine... ―la llamó Grantaire, sentándose a su lado. Tocó su hombro y ella se irguió sobresaltada, pero al reconocerle se echó temblorosa a sus brazos. Grantaire acarició tiernamente su cabello revuelto, desprendiendo briznas de heno. Las lágrimas dejaban surcos en sus sucias mejillas y los sollozos estremecían todo su cuerpo.

―No sabes cuánto lo siento... ―empezó Grantaire.

―Es terrible, ¡terrible! ―lo cortó ella negando bruscamente―. Oh, Dios, tienes que hacer algo... ¡Sálvalo, te lo ruego!

•••

―¡Su Alteza real! ―lo anunció el heraldo con un golpe de alabarda.

Grantaire ignoró el protocolo y entró al salón con sus ropas de montar, manchando de barro y hierba la alfombra que conducía al trono.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―exigió dirigiéndose directamente al rey―. ¡Majestad!

Su irrupción atrajo todas las miradas, que eran pocas y sombrías. Junto al soberano, que ocupaba regiamente su sitial, se encontraba el leal consejero Leroux, y frente a ellos su prima, escoltada por la guardia personal del rey.

―Pregúntaselo a la dama, si es que tiene el valor de hablar ―dijo el monarca, que se encorvaba bajo el peso de la corona como una rama tras años de invierno. Las gruesas y ricas pieles lo hacían parecer corpulento, pero sus ojos hundidos y su piel cetrina revelaban al mundo la verdad: que la arena de su reloj ya había caído, que estaba robando tiempo al tiempo.

―Señora... ―la llamó Grantaire.

Cosette se giró para mirarlo directamente, y su rostro de sangre real traslucía la misma angustia que había consumido a Éponine minutos atrás. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, se hubiera arrojado a sus pies, pero resistió erguida y firme y, con la frente alta, dijo:

―Alteza, os profeso toda mi devoción. Sólo a Dios pongo por encima de vuestra regia persona, y por su divina misericordia os suplico vuestro perdón...

―¡Cómo se atreve esta meretriz...! ―exclamó el rey inclinándose hacia adelante, pero su salud era frágil y la ira lo dejó sin aliento. La dama continuó:

―No os lo pido para mí, vuestra más humilde sierva, sino para él, cuyo único pecado fue amarme. Castigadme a mí si debéis, y si en algo os he ofendido, resarcid vuestro honor con mi muerte...

―Basta ―siseó Grantaire, que no pudo oír una palabra más. Avanzó hacia Cosette pero su escolta se adelantó y cruzó alabardas impidiéndole el paso. Tras la barrera de lanzas, la joven se asemejaba a un pajarillo en una jaula.

―¡Liberadla! ―exigió Grantaire.

―¡Se ha casado en secreto con un mísero guardia! ¡Es una traición! ―La voz del rey reverberó en los altos techos como una divina sentencia.

―¡Lo amo! ―exclamó Cosette―. Tened misericordia, fui débil. Os lo pido como mi pariente y soberano: Alteza, primo mío, perdonadle la vida, concededme esa merced.

―¡Silencio, Jezabel! ―ordenó el rey irguiéndose sobre los brazos del trono. Sus manos temblorosas eran sólo piel y huesos―. ¡Lleváosla! ¡Encerradla en la torre! Que tenga una celda con ventanas para que vea arder al traidor.

Los guardias intentaron sujetarla pero Cosette se los sacudió con un airoso movimiento. Se irguió y unió las manos en su regazo, altiva y digna como una reina, y dejó que la escoltaran fuera del salón del trono. Sus ojos eran un grito cuando pasó junto a Grantaire, pero ni una lágrima derramó.

―Majestad ―llamó el príncipe acercándose al trono. Ni aun en la intimidad llamaba padre a su soberano.

―¡Me abochornas! ―exclamó el rey mirándolo con desprecio―. Tu esposa te deshonra y tú quieres perdonarla.

―¡No es mi esposa ni tampoco mi prometida, y ya veis que no me ama!

―Nuestro pueblo te desprecia, y no le falta razón. Ya veo mi reino en tus manos, libertino y perverso como Sodoma y Gomorra. ¡Cuánto levantamos del polvo, tú lo destruirás! ¡Mi reino arderá entre fuego y azufre...!

―¿Igual que ardió Re'em? ―exclamó Grantaire pisando el primer escalón.

―¡Blasfemia!

―¡Digo la verdad!

El rey se irguió tembloroso sobre su bastón enjoyado. Leroux corrió a sostener su brazo pero el rey lo apartó.

―El traidor morirá al ponerse el sol ―sentenció con voz firme―. Y mañana, cuando sea viuda, ella jurará ante Dios que aun es doncella y que esa abominación jamás se consumó. Le concederás tu perdón y te mostrarás misericordioso, y la convertirás en tu esposa a falta de una mejor.

―Eso jamás ―siseó Grantaire―. Obligadla a casarse y juro que no os daré un solo nieto. Vuestro linaje morirá con vos y conmigo.

―Crees que me amenazas ―dijo el rey sin mirar atrás―, pero si los hijos no son tuyos, ¿piensas que alguien lo sabrá?

Grantaire palideció ante lo que sugería.

―Ella también es de mi sangre ―concluyó el rey, y salió.

•••

Éponine llenó de paja fresca los pesebres. El trabajo hacía más fácil la espera y la ayudaba a recobrar su aplomo.

Sí, se dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño del vestido, ya había pasado todo.

El caballo del príncipe cabeceaba inquieto. Estaba molesto por algo adherido a su flanco y trataba de alcanzarlo con los dientes. Éponine lo calmó con una caricia y arrancó al intruso de su grueso pelo: era la vaina espinosa de una castaña. Le trajo recuerdos...

Los castaños crecían río arriba, en lo profundo y umbrío del bosque. Cuando Éponine y su hermana eran niñas, su madre solía llevarlas a recoger castañas al comenzar el invierno. Éponine añoraba aquellos días, cuando jugaban entre las hojas y cantaban canciones. Su madre ya no cantaba; había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Fue a traer agua fresca del pozo para abrevar a los caballos. Fue entonces cuando vio pasar a la guardia del rey escoltando a la dama Cosette...

El cubo cayó y se derramó a sus pies, y faltó muy poco para que ella lo siguiera. En el patio, la gente cuchicheaba y seguía a la comitiva con los ojos. Las rodillas de Éponine temblaron de forma incontrolable.

 _Marius..._

Grantaire no había podido salvarlo.

Quiso gritar, dejarse caer allí mismo como la carga inútil que era. Quiso correr a palacio y suplicar clemencia al rey y a Dios, pero todo lo que hizo fue caminar de vuelta al establo con la mirada perdida. ¿Nadie había que pudiese ayudarle? ¿No se apiadaría nadie de ella? Necesitaba un milagro para...

...salvarle...

Se detuvo, pálida y temblorosa, a mirar la espinosa vaina de castaña sobre la paja del suelo.

―Tú... ―musitó alzando la mirada hacia el caballo del príncipe― conoces el camino...

•••

―¡Éponine! ―llamó Grantaire cruzando las puertas del establo. No la vio allí, pero no tenía tiempo de buscarla. Corrió a por su caballo...―. ¿Pero dónde diablos...? ―maldijo mirando alrededor.

Entonces otro, cualquier caballo. El día avanzaba y no había tiempo que perder. Si había de ser un gobernante digno, impediría aquello aunque le costase la vida.

 _Condenado muchacho idiota,_ pensó mientras buscaba una silla. Meterse en enaguas reales con tantas faldas en el reino. Bien empleado le estaba el escarmiento, pero morir quemado por bobo y majadero... Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda cuando los recuerdos de la pasada noche lo asaltaron. _Fuego..._ No sabía lo que había visto, pero no era tiempo...

Se heló a media tarea de enjaezar otra montura.

 _Éponine..._

Sabía a dónde había ido.

•••

Éponine cabalgó río arriba hacia el lugar donde amarilleaban los castaños.

El bosque se espesaba conforme se adentraba; la maleza le arañaba las mejillas y las ramas bajas desgarraban su vestido, pero la muchacha continuó adelante. Si podía encontrar a la criatura y ella juzgaba puro su deseo, quizá pudiera salvarle.

Eran cuentos infantiles, comprendió conteniendo las lágrimas, pero debía al menos intentarlo.

El caballo jadeaba y resollaba, apenas había descansado, pero la condujo a raudo galope a través del bosque sin que Éponine tuviera que guiarlo. Lo dejó escoger el camino y el animal se internó por senderos inexplorados. Éponine alzó la vista hacia la cúpula de árboles para ver pasar el sol entre las ramas.

 _A la hora del crepúsculo..._

Aun había tiempo.

Azuzó a su montura instándola a ir más deprisa, a hacer un último esfuerzo... hasta que el exhausto animal tropezó con una raíz saliente y cayó con un relincho atroz. Éponine rodó entre las hojas hasta quedar inmóvil, dolorida y sin aliento.

Lloraba cuando se incorporó para quedar sentada, sucia y miserable, con las rodillas sangrando. No lo lograría, supo con desconsuelo, viendo como el pobre animal pugnaba por levantarse.

En ese momento, algo sacudió el bosque. Los pájaros levantaron el vuelo en desbandada y las ardillas huyeron veloces entre las ramas. Algo corrió bajo el lecho de hojas y pasó como una flecha junto a Éponine, que levantó las manos del suelo.

Silencio.

Un silencio antinatural y amenazante, brusco como el aliento contenido. Era el bosque que observaba.

Éponine no se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera respiraba. Se giró muy despacio, temerosa de ver...

...y sus ojos se abrieron maravillados.

Era... real... No era un sueño...

Era tan hermoso que las lágrimas volvieron a empañar su mirada. Fijaba en ella sus ojos azules, resplandecientes como zafiros engastados, y el mágico cuerno que coronaba su frente parecía tallado en luminoso cristal. Éponine no podía apartar los ojos, pero se arrancó de su ensoñación recordándose que tenía una misión que cumplir.

Se atrevió a ponerse de pie, despacio para no ahuyentarlo, y de pronto una flecha voló hacia él y lo rozó, abriendo una roja herida antes de enterrarse en un árbol.

Éponine gritó aterrada mientras formas humanas surgían del bosque.

Sogas y redes cayeron sobre la criatura, que se resistió y luchó salvajemente, levantándose en su imponente estatura y relinchando con un sonido que hería los oídos y helaba la sangre, pero los hombres la habían rodeado y eran muchos. Éponine los conocía por sus nombres.

―¡NO! ―les gritó―. ¡Basta, deteneos!

Corrió hacia ellos, pero entonces alguien la sujetó.

―Bravo, mi pequeña Éponine ―Era su padre, que la había seguido―. Siempre supe que me harías rico.


	4. Capítulo 4

Grantaire cabalgó hasta donde se perdían los senderos, exprimiendo a su montura a base de talón y espuela. Una inquietud sin nombre crecía en su corazón mientras el sol seguía su inexorable curso. Algo estaba a punto de suceder, un mal tan inevitable como que el sol se pusiera. Estaban perdidos si no podía salvarlos... Éponine, Cosette y Marius... Enjolras... todo el reino.

Refrenó a su montura al distinguir el rastro, tirando de las riendas tan bruscamente que el animal giró sobre sí mismo. Saltó al suelo y reconoció los signos de lucha: los surcos en la tierra, las hojas removidas. Había una flecha clavada en un árbol, y más adelante... una figura tendida.

Grantaire corrió y se arrodilló junto al hombre. Lo había visto en las tabernas, apostando e intrigando en compañía de rufianes: Claquesous, creía que se llamaba. Tenía una herida terrible en el vientre y la sangre que brotaba empapaba la tierra.

―Agua... ―pidió con los labios pálidos.

Grantaire lo sujetó por la camisa.

―¿Qué habéis hecho? ¡Dime qué ha pasado!

―Dijeron... ―balbuceó el herido― que traerían ayuda... dijeron...

―Ya estás muerto, vil escoria ―siseó Grantaire cegado por la ira, pues creía saber qué había infligido aquella herida―. Habla, enmienda el mal que has hecho.

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos vidriosos y miró a través de él como si contemplara el cielo.

―He visto... ―suspiró con su último aliento― un milagro...

Una expresión de dicha asomó a su rostro lívido. Así expiró, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

―¡No!

Grantaire lo sacudió y se puso de pie jadeando. Miró el cielo entre las ramas: la tarde ya caía y se agotaba su tiempo.

Montó y clavó espuelas aun sabiendo que fracasaría.

•••

Cosette contemplaba la ciudad mientras el sol caía sobre los tejados.

Desde la torre que era su prisión podía ver el cadalso erigido en la plaza. Los soldados amontonaban leña empapada en aceite y brea.

Cosette se aferró a los barrotes como si quisiera arrancarlos. Ella... ella era la responsable de todo. Su amado Marius moriría porque no supo renunciar a su amor.

El pueblo ya acudía a presenciar la ejecución, llenando la plaza con sus murmullos y jaleos. Algunos habían traído a sus hijos y los levantaban a hombros para que vieran mejor.

Cosette sollozó y cayó de rodillas, y con el rostro entre las manos rezó a Dios y le suplicó clemencia. Rezó, temerosa de su pecado, para que _él_ viniera a socorrerla.

" _Eres justa y de buen corazón._

 _Justa y de buen corazón..."_

―¡Ciudadanos del reino! ―oyó. Era el heraldo real que se disponía a leer la sentencia.

Se los acusaba de traición y pecado, de crimen y abominación.

Pero se habían unido frente a Dios, en presencia de un sacerdote que les había dado su bendición.

Era su esposa, y él, su marido, y nadie nunca les arrebataría su amor.

•••

―¡...por tan abyectos crímenes se condena al traidor, llamado Marius Pontmercy, a morir quemado en la hoguera! Por orden de Su Majestad, soberano del reino. ¡Larga vida al rey!

―¡Larga vida! ―corearon algunas gargantas, mas otras muchas no lo hicieron. El heraldo levantó la vista con desconcierto.

El capitán de la guardia, alertado por aquel sombrío silencio, ordenó reforzar la vigilancia.

―¡Que comparezca el reo!

Era corriente que la muchedumbre abucheara a los prisioneros mientras eran conducidos al cadalso, pero fueron pocos los que increparon al joven cuando lo trajeron encadenado. El pueblo amaba a la dulce Cosette, y si ella amaba a aquel joven, entonces ellos también. El muchacho caminaba a duras penas, con el rostro magullado y la frente sudorosa, pero se negó a que sus guardianes lo sostuvieran y cruzó la plaza por su propio pie y mirando entre la gente, buscando la bendición de sus ojos...

En el centro de la pira se levantaba un grueso poste que atraía todas las miradas, como si más que un pedazo de madera fuera un objeto sagrado y perverso. Ataron al joven de espaldas a él.

―¡Arderás en el Infierno, traidor inmundo! ―le gritó alguien.

―¡Sólo es un niño, por el amor de Dios!

―¡Guardad silencio! ―ordenó el capitán de la guardia―. ¡Sabed que quien lo defienda será culpable de traición!

―¡Qué arda!

―¡Qué es eso! ―exclamó una voz.

Un chillido de terror y asombro de alzó de cien gargantas, y la multitud se separó entre empujones como las aguas del mar rojo.

El profeta que avanzó entre las olas era Thénardier, el caballerizo de palacio, que portaba en una mano una ballesta y arrastraba con la otra a su hija mayor. Lo seguían de cerca diez hombres y una criatura salvaje que se debatía contra sus cadenas. No era el caballo de porte más orgulloso que ojos humanos hubieran visto, de blancura cegadora y belleza indescriptible; era...

―¡Un monstruo! ―exclamó la multitud.

―¡Imposible!

―¡No! ―sollozó Cosette en su torre.

―¡Abrid paso! ―exclamó Thénardier orgullosamente―. ¡Yo, Thénardier, he cazado a la bestia y exijo ser conducido ante el rey!

―¡No lo escuchéis! ―gritó Éponine, desesperada. Al ver al joven en el cadalso, se arrancó de la mano de su padre y corrió hacia él―: ¡Marius! ¡Marius!

Los guardias la detuvieron antes de que pudiera trepar a la pira. El joven reo la vio llorar y debatirse y no lo comprendió; apenas la conocía.

Mientras tanto, la criatura se resistía y luchaba contra sus captores, pero sus forcejeos sólo la oprimían más entre las cadenas que le mordían la piel. Su sangre corría en rojos hilos sobre su blanca capa virgen. Junto a él, Thénardier clamaba a voz en grito:

―¿Ignoráis acaso que su fabuloso cuerno posee poderes extraordinarios? Yo, un patriota, lo pondré a los pies del rey para que cien años reine. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Llevadme ante él!

En ese momento irrumpía el príncipe en la plaza y saltaba de su caballo para abrirse paso entre la multitud. La criatura se agitó furiosamente y se alzó, y un grito estalló entre el gentío cuando la vieron liberarse de sus cadenas. Al mismo tiempo que Thénardier se giraba, Éponine escapaba de los guardias y corría hacia él.

―¡Demonio atroz, tú lo has querido! ―siseó Thénardier―. ¡Vivo o muerto me cubrirás de oro!

Cargó la ballesta para apuntar, pero en el momento del disparo Éponine se arrojó sobre él y la saeta se desvió, clavándose en el blanco pecho pero no en el corazón.

―¡Enjolras! ―gritó Grantaire.

La criatura relinchó herida y se desplomó.

En ese instante, el sol se puso en el horizonte y una campana acompañó el último resplandor.

No fue la bestia la que cayó en brazos del príncipe, sino un joven de nívea piel y cabellos dorados como el sol.

El silencio envolvió la plaza como un manto fúnebre. Ni un grito, ni una exclamación; sólo cruces dibujadas sobre el rostro y un murmullo creciente.

―Brujería...

―Abominación...

―¡Basta! ¡Es la hora! ―exclamó el capitán de la guardia saliendo de su estupor. Tenía un deber que cumplir y alzó la tea. De rodillas, Éponine sollozó.

―Enjolras... ―llamó Grantaire con una mano en su rostro, jadeando de agotamiento y terror. No se atrevía a arrancar la saeta que contenía la hemorragia. Enjolras cubrió su mano con la suya. Temblaba.

―Sálvalo...

Grantaire alzó la vista hacia el cadalso.

―Está perdido ―jadeó. Pero miró a Éponine y hacia la torre de la prisión. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se arrancó la capa y se levantó.

Éponine corrió a ocupar su lugar mientras lo veía dirigirse hacia el cadalso. Sostuvo a Enjolras en su regazo y lo cubrió con la capa del príncipe.

―No mueras ―le pidió.

La multitud los miraba, mas nadie se acercó.

Con más coraje que fe en lo que hacía, Grantaire se interpuso entre el capitán y la pira.

―Alto ―ordenó con voz autoritaria.

―Es el príncipe ―susurró alguien.

―Está hechizado...

―Él lo salvará...

―Alteza... ―empezó el capitán de la guardia.

―No darás un paso más.

―Son órdenes del rey.

―Tu rey se muere, lacayo de tres al cuarto. Retrocede si aprecias tu vida, o a no mucho tardar arderás tú también.

El capitán dudó, más se encontraba entre la espada la pared. Había servido toda su vida, de modo que escogió el deber.

―Alteza, se me ha ordenado ―dijo, llevando una mano a su espada― deteneros si insistís en intervenir. Desistid, os lo ruego, o me veré obligado...

Grantaire desenvainó su espada de un tirón.

―Adelante, si así ha de ser ―lo retó llamándose estúpido. Mas si debía ser un gobernante digno, el muchacho no moriría; la mujer que lo amaba no lo vería arder.

El capitán desenvainó y ordenó a sus hombres:

―Apresadlo.

En el momento en que las espadas chocaron, la tea en llamas cayó a sus pies.

Entre la multitud paralizada, Thénardier miró a su hija, la zorra desleal, que sostenía en brazos al monstruo que iba a hacerlo rico.

―¡Ineptos! ¿Qué hacéis ahí pasmados? ―gritó a sus hombres―. ¡La criatura está herida, llevémosla ante el rey!

Ninguno se atrevió a dar un paso. Cazar una bestia era una cosa, por extraña o fiera que pudiera ser, pero a despertar la ira de un brujo ninguno estaba dispuesto.

―¡Ratas cobardes! ―aulló Thénardier viéndolos trazar signos contra el mal de ojo y retroceder―. Lo haré yo mismo. ¡Aparta, sucia mocosa!

―¡No lo toques! ―sollozó Éponine aferrando al joven entre sus brazos―. ¡Marius! ¡Grantaire!

Las llamas lamían la pira prendiendo el aceite mientras las espadas entrechocaban con azuladas chispas. Thénardier se arrancó del cinto un cruel cuchillo y se alzó sobre su hija y el joven herido...

Una piedra en la sien lo derribó.

Una mujer la había lanzado; una simple lavandera con dos niños agarrados a la falda.

―¡Por encima de mi cadáver reinará cien años! ―chilló―. ¡Muerte al tirano!

A su alrededor había estupor, rostros demudados... hasta que alguien más se armó de valor:

―¡Muerte!

 _Libertad..._

―¡Muera el rey tirano!

Enjolras abrió los ojos mientras Éponine lo sostenía contra su pecho. Su rostro palidecía mientras la sangre escapaba de su herida, pero sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

 _Luchad..._

―¡Luchemos!

―¡Somos más que ellos!

Grantaire perdió su espada y se encontró rodeado de otras cinco. Era un diestro luchador, pero en tan desigual combate sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. El fuego voraz devoraba la pira y Marius se asfixiaba y tosía entre el humo. Entonces alguien arrojó agua y alguien más arena, y Grantaire lo vio sin dar crédito:

El pueblo... se había alzado y luchaba entre gritos de "libertad" y "muerte".

―¡A las armas! ―gritó el capitán de la guardia―. ¡Detened a los rebeldes!

Pero la guardia era inferior en número y retrocedía ante la incontenible oleada. Soltaron las armas y huyeron, y Grantaire se vio libre.

Las llamas se extinguían y dos hombres treparon a la pira para desatar al muchacho.

Grantaire corrió en pos de Enjolras hacia donde Éponine lo protegía. Enjolras había cerrado los ojos y Grantaire lo tomó entre sus brazos.

―¡Háblame! ―le pidió―. Ya tienes lo que querías, tu revolución y tu pueblo.

En ese momento, bajo la bóveda púrpura del cielo, dos campanas comenzaron a sonar con un tañido lento que sobrecogía. Poco a poco, otras las siguieron: en palacio, en la catedral, en todas las iglesias, el mismo clamor fúnebre: era el toque a difuntos.

―El rey ha muerto... ―susurró alguien.

 _El rey..._

―¡El rey ha muerto!

―¡El rey ha muerto! ¡Viva el rey!

Grantaire se estremeció con toda su alma.

―¡No! ―sollozó sacudiendo el cuerpo de Enjolras. Cubrió la herida con su mano―. ¡No puedes morir! Debes quedarte. Dijiste que me ayudarías a ser un gobernante digno, ¡lo juraste, lo...!

 _...juraste..._

No lo hizo.

―No ves... ―susurró Enjolras débilmente.

El corazón de Grantaire se heló en aquel latido.

Y, lentamente, sus ojos se alzaron hacia la torre.

 _Cosette..._

" _Había huido al bosque a lomos de su yegua, lejos de la vorágine y de su inevitable destino. Allí, entre las hojas amarillas, la había encontrado él trenzando flores._

 _Eres justa y de buen corazón._

 _Ella había acunado a la criatura en su regazo, adormeciéndola con su canto, y él le había contado historias._

 _Hubo una vez una reina hermosa y justa, amada por su pueblo y digna de su amor."_

La reina lloraba encerrada en su torre, pues él había venido en su auxilio y su amado vivía.

Al fin, Grantaire comprendió. Al fin veía.

Acunó a Enjolras contra su pecho y descansó su frente en la suya.

― _Hice un juramento... ―había dicho._

" _La sentencia era de muerte. El sol caía y sus manos se unieron._

― _No me digas adiós, voy a salvarte._

― _No me hagas promesas que te pesen. Ya vienen, debes irte._

― _¡Jamás te abandonaré!"_

Grantaire cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Bañaron la pálida frente de su ángel, al fin entre sus brazos; al fin, de nuevo...

―Lo juraste ―susurró junto a su oído―. Soportaste la eternidad por mí, sé que no mentías. Yo siempre creí en ti... Quédate conmigo.

Sobre la ciudad sin soberano, las campanas prosiguieron su fúnebre lamento.

•••

―...y desde este día y hasta el día de mi muerte, juro solemnemente servir al reino con lealtad y honestidad. Que Dios me ayude.

―Esta es la verdadera Ley ―recitó el arzobispo mostrando las sagradas escrituras sobre las que se había prestado juramento. ―Esta es la palabra de Dios.

Tomó entonces la corona y, solemnemente, la depositó en la blanca frente de Cosette.

―Honor y gracia para nuestra reina. Que su reinado sea largo, próspero y traiga la paz al reino. ¡Larga vida a la reina!

―¡Larga vida a la reina! ―clamó la multitud.

Los vítores llenaron la catedral, y el clamor pareció llegar hasta el cielo. Las campanas doblaron al vuelo y en las calles y plazas engalanadas, los ciudadanos corearon y celebraron con júbilo, esperanzados en un nuevo comienzo.

Cosette se puso en pie sosteniendo el sagrado cetro. Era reina y soberana, más sus ojos de niña no pudieron evitar buscar los de él, y su amado Marius le sonrió con la mirada. Cuando fuera tiempo, sería su rey y consorte.

Cuando fuera tiempo...

No muy lejos se hallaba una joven a la que debían su dicha; una moza de humilde cuna a quien las nobles damas miraban con envidia. Si la aceptaba, Cosette le ofrecería su amistad. Las frivolidades de la corte la abrumaban y, a veces, necesitaría a alguien con quien hablar.

―¡Larga vida la reina! ―siguió clamando el pueblo―. ¡Larga y próspera vida!

•••

En la profundidad del bosque, donde todo era silencio, un príncipe sin trono unía su frente a la frente coronada del blanco unicornio.

El sol se ponía tras las ramas y centelleaba en la superficie del estanque; fuego en el agua y estrellas en el firmamento.

 _Ocúltate, astro rey,_ pedía su corazón inquieto.

Eran vasallos de una reina blanca que ya no estaba lejos.

Acarició con su mano su blanco pecho, allí donde la herida sanaba, y a sus labios asomó una leve sonrisa.

La noche le traería a su furioso ángel, y bajo el manto de las estrellas se amarían hasta que el alba los separara.

 **FIN**


End file.
